


Riding through the Olympic

by ItsKatfri



Series: Random One-Shots [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/pseuds/ItsKatfri
Summary: fuck you. you know who you are.
Series: Random One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Riding through the Olympic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiggy_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/gifts).

> fuck you. you know who you are.

“You can’t run forever,” Lasya tried to reason.

“Watch me,” Malor stood up from the place he had fallen. “I’m ready to end it all, and don’t you dare try to stop me.”

“Put the knife down, Malor. You don’t want to do this! Please, calm down. We can go back to my place and sleep and be  happy . Please…”

“I don’t believe you. If I go back, I know  exactly what’ll fucking happen. You’ll spout all this sweet sounding  bullshit and then it’ll be the same fucking thing, the exact same fucking reason that I left .”

“It’ll be okay. I  swear . Please, just  believe me .”

“It’s hard to fucking believe a god-damned  hypocrite .” Malor turned away, missing Lasya’s expression of dread.

“Watch out!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Lasya’s words hung heavy enough that they seemed to resonate throughout the street, breaking through the oppressive rain.

‘His nose scrunched up when he said that,’ Señye noted. He raised an eyebrow.

“You actually thought I loved you? Idiotic,” Señye scoffed, closing his eyes dismissively. Behind them, Malor’s body lay on the ground, his eyes open and absent.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes! Fucking  face  me! I spent so long,  so fucking long trying to find you, and  this  is what I get in return?! I never even got to say goodbye!”

“I can't believe you used me like that. I  trusted you. Stupid me,” he whispered silently. Señye shrugged.

“Like I said, you can’t trust anyone.” 

Lasya let out a shaky breath and walked over to Malor’s corpse, bending down. Señye watched with mild curiosity, unable to see what exactly was happening. Soon enough, Lasya stood back up. He turned his head to look at Señye, eyes half lidded and something deliciously attractive brewing inside them.

Lasya raised the knife that Malor had been holding, a dark and captivating expression on his face. Señye grinned, knowing what Lasya was going to do.

“Run.”

**Author's Note:**

> really, fuck you. this isn't even good.


End file.
